


center

by wujujusnji



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujujusnji/pseuds/wujujusnji
Summary: wonyoung isn't the center of iz*one—sakura is





	center

the first time wonyoung felt disappointed was when she read the comments.

sure, she's happy that she finally became the center of iz*one (despite being so young.) but people probably thought otherwise.

they wanted sakura to be the center, saying that she doesn't deserve it—her members think otherwise.

when she told this to eunbi, the leader just sighed and reassured her that _you deserve to be the center, wonyoung. don't listen to them and just do your best to prove them wrong._

wonyoung would be lying if she said that it reassured her.

but still, she appreciated eunbi's efforts to cheer her up.

the second time she felt disappointed was when she saw sakura-unnie doing better than her.

heck, even her members were smitten at sakura's facial expression.

wonyoung sighed for the umpteenth time this day, pressing "play" again—reliving the music and dancing again.

_because of you, your group can't do concepts besides cute._

wonyoung scowled.

_wonyoung can't do other concepts beside cute—sakura deserves to be the center, not her._

wonyoung kicked rather harshly at that.

_she's not the true center—she's mean and...wonyoung. cute. unlike sakura, she can only do one concept._

wonyoung glared.

_she's still too young. too inexperienced. what were they thinking?_

she did the body roll rather harshly.

_sakura is the real center. it doesn't matter if wonyoung is the chosen center. sakura will always be the center of iz*one._

wonyoung gasps, tripping over her feet as sobs racked her body.

she could vaguely feel the pain in her feet as she curled up into a ball, crying. sobbing. cursing at the world because she was born like this.

at some point, someone entered the studio and she didn't care who it was. she just wanted to cry.

the music stopped, and she felt her body being pulled to a lap. lips brush against her temple and wonyoung cries harder.

"you are human." sakura mumbles, carding her fingers through the maknae's hair. "give yourself time, you're just as good as anyone, wonyoung."

**Author's Note:**

> so i just want to say that wonyoung and sakura BOTH deserve to be the center. and i still don't get why this is a heated topic—it's official, wonyoung is the center of iz*one. jusr support her smh.


End file.
